LaS lUcEs De EsTa CiUdAd!
by Maria Swan de Cullen
Summary: la vida de Edward Cullen estaba basada en sexo, alcohol y dinero, era un gran empresario lo tenia todo menor el amor, pero que pasara cuando en una de esas "noches" se cruce con un angel TODOS HUMANOS


**Ola chicas!!!**

**Pues este es mi nuevo fic, aunque esta un poquito basado en la cancion de "Division Minuscula"**

**Espero que les guste, estoy abierta a todas las sujerencias**

**Y comentarios bye**

**Las quiero**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen..son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer_**

**LAS LUCES DE ESTA CIUDAD**

Amanecer

Y aquí me encuentro como todos los dias, mi unica compañera es la oscuridad en ella me siento protegido, me da miedo abrirme a las personas por que no quiero salir lastimado. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen Masen, a mis veinticinco años vivo con mis padres Esme y Carlisle, mi vida es simple bueno al menos eso pienso yo, mi rutina siempre es la misma en las noches salgo para ir a los mejores bares de Miami. Siempre salgo con una chica nueva, aunque la verdad puede que sean dos por noche. En las mañanas trato de levantarme para ir a trabajar lo cual casi nunca logro lo bueno es que tengo una gran ventaja, la cual es que yo soy gerente de una de las cadenas de restaurantes mas grandes del pais y aquí en Miami es un muy buen negocio.

Cuando baje ha desayunar vi a mi querida madre en la cocina

-Hola ma- le dije

Cuando voltio a verme, tenia una expresion de preocupacion y miedo a la vez así que le pregunte:

-¿Qué te pasa mama?¿papá esta bien?-pregunta un preocupado por que la verdad no estab muy al pendiente de mis padres.

-No cariño, el que me preocupa eres tu-me dijo al fin mi madre así que ya sabia hacia donde iba la conversacion, no era la primera pero no me gustaba que se metiera en mi vida.

-Mama otra vez no porfavor-dije un malumorado-en verdad no tengo humor para pelear-

-Entiendeme hijo estoy muy preocupada por ti, no es vida la que llevas-dijo

-Mama pero así soy feliz y estoy bien así que no te preocupes por mi ¿ok?-dije

No le di tiempo de contestar así que sali tomando las llaves de mi preciado Mercedes, tomando direccion a uno de mis sucursales para desayunar ya que por la pelea con mi mama no habia podido comer.

El resto de la tarde la pase de aquí a alla, hasta que recibi la llamada de uno de mis mejores amigos Jasper

-Hola hermano ¿Qué paso?- dije

-Hola Edward pues te llamaba para saber donde estaban es que Alice me llamo para ver si te podia localizar-dijo, Jazz era el novio de mi querida hermana, ellos ya vivian juntos, y paso lo que me imagine pues siempre era lo mismo, siempre que discutia con mama, Alice trataba de localizarme pero no le contestaba por que de seguro me daria un sermon y no tenia ganas de escuchar asiq ue recuria a Jazz y el si me encontraba

-Estoy bien Jazz-dije-he estado muy ocupado en el trabajo pero dile a Alice que le diga a mamá que no me espere despierta-y le colge

Fui a al centro comercial para comprar ropa y poderme cambiar ya que no queria ir a casa por que sabia que seguro estaba Alice y Esme. Me fui a uno de los hoteles que solia recurir en este tipo de casos, tome una ducha rapida y me vesti, sali preparado para ir a mi vida cotidiana.

Me fui directamente al "Amanecer" el bar de mi amigo Emmet, somos como hermanos y pues se podría decir que esta muy agradecido conmigo, porque yo le presente a Rose un amiga de la familia y así conoció al amor de su vida según él, aunque la verdad se veían muy bien juntos.

Habia veces en que los envidiaba pues eran felices y estaban enamorados algo que nunca podria lograr, pero les deseaba lo mejor a ellos y a mi que entre y pude ver a Emmet hacercandose a mi

-Hola Eddy-como odiaba ese sobrenombre que me decir

-Hola Emmet-dije-todavia no entiendo por que carajos me dices Eddy si sabes que no me gusta-

-Es por lo mismo tontito para hacerte enojar jajajaja-en eso llego su novia

-Hola Edward-dijo Rosalie

-Hola Rose-dije-no podrias calmar a tu querido novio antes de que le rompa la maseta-

-Claro Ed-volviendose hacia su novio- ¿Por qué haces eso Osito?

-Cariño es que es divertido ver como se enoja – dijo con su linda cara de niño bueno

-Ya no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿ok?-dijo

-Si mi vida- y la beso apasionadamente

-Bueno chicos me voy a sentar por ahí a ver que consigo-dije alejandome

Mientras caminaba pude ver a muchas chavas viendome, me sente en una de las mesas VIP, esperando a la mesera y observando la variedad que se me presentaba ante mis ojos, de fondo sonaba regaeton y se veian a muchas parejas bailando en sincronia

Pero todo se detuvo cuando vi a un ángel enfrente de mí

-Buenas Noches ¿Qué desea tomar?-dijo con su linda voz


End file.
